A generic link chain is known from DE 197 01 579 A1 to which reference is made to complete the present disclosure and which is indicated in the further prior art relating to link chains. In the case of the generic link chain, due to the large width of the front sections of the horizontal chain links, the linear course of the front side of the front sections and the configuration of the vertical chain links having a significantly smaller outer width with the approximately semi-circular cross-section, the rotational characteristics of the link chain at the driven chain wheel are significantly improved. The surface pressures between the front faces provided with a straight end face perpendicular to the direction of travel of the link chain and the pockets of the chain wheel are significantly reduced in comparison to otherwise conventional horizontal chain links with arcuate front sections or front faces. Since, in each case, the front sections of the horizontal chain links protrude relatively far forward and laterally into the respective pockets of the chain links, even after more significant signs of wear on the pockets of the chain wheel, only slightly increased surface pressures over the initial status are generated since the generally active bearing surface between the front sections of the horizontal chain links and the pockets of the chain wheel is larger than with other chain geometries. The vertical chain links with a semicircular profile are, at the same time, of a small structure and satisfy the required high cross-sectional strengths in order also to be able to withstand the high chain forces which occur in operational use of the link chain. Special horizontal chain links formed as web chain links are used for scraper connection of in particular strap-like scrapers, which horizontal chain links have a bore in their web, which bore is penetrated by a fifth-wheel king pin at the scrapers in order to produce the connection with good tensile and/or shear strength between scrapers on the one hand and the horizontal web chain link on the other hand. The additional web of the web chain links not only increases the manufacturing cost, but rather also the overall weight of the link chain such that a higher driving power overall is required to drive the link chain. Moreover, different horizontal chain links must be produced and connected to one another in a specific sequence in order to form a link chain for scraper chain conveyors.